


And You Thought the Lions Were Bad [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: For the Queen of Ice and Ashes [PODFIC] [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa knows, standing on the steps of the Great Sept, staring into Joffrey's triumphant eyes, the blood her father soaking the stones and all the Lannisters' beautiful promises ringing in her ears, that Starks have always been the best liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Thought the Lions Were Bad [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And You Thought the Lions Were Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359658) by [TrivialPursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/And%20You%20Thought%20the%20Lions%20Were%20Bad.mp3) | 5:20 | 4.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-you-thought-lions-were-bad) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
